


A Family Christmas

by MaeveBran



Category: Castle
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate Beckett joins the Castle family for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaitN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitN/gifts).



Richard Castle walked in the front door and sniffed the air.

"Something smells good in here," he said as he set the gift bag he was carrying on the counter and took a seat on one of the barstools.

"I'm making cookies," Alexis said as she slid a cookie sheet out of the oven and onto the granite counter and slid the next one in.

"I can see that but why?" Castle said as he pulled the ceramic zombie paper weight, that Detective Ryan had given him in the gift exchange, out of the gift bag.

"Grandma and I are taking them to the old actors' home tonight," Alexis explained as she quickly frosted the cookies. She looked up to see what her Dad was playing with. "What is that?"

"A zombie paperweight," Castle said, proudly. "I got it in the gift exchange."

"It certainly is . . . uh . . . unique," Alexis replied. "How did Captain Montgomery like his Poker Department shirt?"

"He thought it very funny and appropriate," Castle replied. He looked around and noticed something. "I thought you said Grams was the cookie mastermind where is she?"

"She's getting ready to go," Alexis said. "I said I'd do the last couple sheets."

"Darling," Martha said as she made her entrance. "How was the party?"

"Good," Castle replied taking in his mother's gold cocktail dress. "Alexis tells me you two are going to go visiting?"

"Yes, just spreading some holiday cheer to the old actors' home. Those of us still working should pay our respects to those who came before us," Martha said as she breezed into the kitchen area.

Alexis took the last pan out of the oven and frosted them. She then put the ones with now hardened frosting into the big Tupperware container she and Martha were taking with them.

"What about those?" Castle asked pointing to the separate plastic wrapped plate. "Can I have one of those?"

"No," Alexis commanded. "You may take those to Beckett. You may have one of those." She pointed to the pile of unfrosted reject cookies. She walked to the door and bundled up in her outerwear and then came back for the cookie container. She pause by her dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Darling, have a fun evening with Beckett," Martha said as she wrapped her fur stole around her shoulders.

"I didn't say I was going to see Beckett," Castle protested.

"But you will take the cookies I made for her, won't you Dad?" Alexis pleaded.

"All right I'll go, "Castle agreed.

The two women in his life left giggling and Castle stared at the plate of cookies. He got up and put on his coat, gloves and scarf and came back for the cookies before leaving.

Twenty minutes later, Beckett was interrupted from her reading of Heat Wave by a knock on the door. She put a bookmark in her place set the glass of wine she had been drinking down on the coffee table and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Castle. She quickly looked around for a place to hide the book but in the end she settled on putting it on the hall table under her purse. She fluffed her hair and smoothed down her slacks before opening the door.

"Castle," She said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"It's after hours, don't you think you could manage to call me Rick?" Castle said as he pushed his way in.

"Of course, Come on in, Rick," Kate said sarcastically.

"I brought you some cookies," he said as he glanced around the apartment, taking in the lack of Christmas decor. The only sign of the season were the Christmas cards taped to a garland strung between the widows.

Kate eyes the cookies suspiciously. "Did you make them?"

"No Martha and Alexis made them," Castle sets the cookies on the table and unwraps his scarf and removes his gloves. "Apparently, Martha had a desire to take cookies to the old actors' home and took Alexis along with her. Alexis made you spare cookies and practically ordered me to bring them over so here I am." He tucks the gloves into his pockets before removing his jacket. "So was I interrupting anything?"

"Yes, I was just having a glass of wine . . ." Beckett indicated the glass on the table.

"For one, so I see," Castle observes. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"I was just going to stay in and catch up on the stuff on my DVR," Kate answered.

"Pack a bag, You're coming with me," Castle commanded.

"What? You can't be serious?" Kate asked.

"I am. Alexis and Martha would have my hide if I let you spend Christmas by yourself," Castle explained. "Don't look at me like that. You can have the guest room."

"Ok. So what are the evening's plans if I, and I stress if, I come over?" Kate asked.

"After Martha and Alexis return, I'm sure Martha will sit at the piano and there will be singing and eggnog. At midnight there will be stockings opened. And yes there is already one for you. Then we'll go to bed- in separate rooms. Then when Alexis gets up as early as she can, we'll all be awakened and then do breakfast and gifts under the tree," Castle said.  
"Sounds like an ideal family Christmas," Kate said wistfully.

"And it all could be yours if you just pack a bag and come with me," Castle said.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked.

"I'm positive," Castle said. "We'd love to have you. I know for a fact that Martha would love to have another in her audience and that Alexis loves having you around."

"And you Rick?" Kate asked.

"And I enjoy your company, my Christmas would be complete with your witty banter to spar with," Castle said sincerely.

"How can I refuse an invitation like that," Kate asked as she turned to her bedroom.

A couple hours latter, Martha sat at the piano playing Christmas favorites. Alexis was dressed as an elf singing along and occasionally sipping some hot chocolate. Beckett and Castle drank eggnog and sang along.

After Alexis and Martha had gone to bed, Castle walked Beckett to the door of the guest room.

"Thanks for having me over, Castle," Kate said. "I've really missed a family Christmas."

"You're welcome," Castle said as he leaned in and kissed her briefly.

"What was that?" Kate sputtered.

Castle pointed up. "Mistletoe."

"Right. I should've known," Kate said as she slipped into her room. "Good night, Castle."

"Night, Kate," Castle said softly as the door shut. This was shaping up to be the best Christmas ever, though Castle wouldn't admit that to Detective Kate Beckett anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The gift Castle is said to give at the Christmas gift exchange came from the Twitter of "WriterCastle"- the twitter feed someone close to the show does in the character's name. I thought it'd be amusing to include it in this little Yuletide Treat.


End file.
